


Can't Win Me Back

by revolutionradio



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fiction, High School, M/M, Multi, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionradio/pseuds/revolutionradio
Summary: It is high school, there's bound to be drama. Typical teenagers, with parties, relationships and other things. Gerard got attached to Roxie Hunter, when he shouldn't have, as a week later it is obvious that something is happening between Roxie and Frank, Gerard's enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

I was feeling scared, mad and confused at all the same time. Gerard's anger displayed on his face was truly terrifying. When Gerard gets angry, he overreacts.  
It all happened so quickly. Lunch break had just finished, so I was making my way to the next class, actually, I was going to be a few minutes late. Gerard came storming towards me from the other side of the corridor.  
"What the fuck is going on with you and Frank?" He spat, red faced.  
"What has it got to do with you, are you jealous?" I daringly smirked.  
"Roxie you're such a fucking slut!" He screamed, catching people's attention from the surrounding classrooms, with concerned looks.  
Gerard raised his arm up towards me, he was about to slap me but someone tackled him to the floor, and it turned out to be Frank.  
I screamed, telling them both to stop as they were fighting, but neither of them were listening.  
"Don't you EVER touch her!" Frank shouted in Gerard's face, as he was on top of him. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, and then a loud voice, shit we were all in trouble.  
"YOU THREE GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Principal Gladden growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking? Are you that stupid, you'd want to cause violence, especially in school?!" Principal Gladden rebuked. I sighed as we all sat in the office's black leather chairs.  
"Sir, I was not involved in any fighting, so why am I here?" I asked innocently.  
"Well, you was the only other one that was present during so maybe you know why it was caused" He replied.  
"Sure Roxie will know" Gerard spoke up, slyly. What an asshole.  
About 10 minutes later we exited the office, and returned to class.  
All eyes were on me when I walked in my maths class. Frank and Gerard were in a different class to me so I hope everything was okay.  
I sat down in my usual seat, which is next to Mikey Way, Gerard's brother, who appeared intrigued.  
"What happened out there earlier?" He whispered to me.  
"Long story short, your brother is a jealous motherfucker and doesn't want to see me with anybody else but himself" I said, proud of myself.  
"Woah- Roxie, y'know how Gerard feels about you, you always have" Of course he would stick up for his brother, don't see why he wouldn't.  
"Mikey, Roxie! Stop gossiping at once and get on with your work!" Mr Wills looked at us both.  
I looked down at my maths paper which I didn't get it at all, all of this drama has caused me to have a lack of concentration for the past few weeks.  
The people in my grade at school had parties nearly every week, and at one of them I got really drunk. So when I kissed Gerard, his obsessive ass thought we had a future together?  
But I have always had feelings for Frank, and he has just started feeling the same. I am not going to lie, Gerard is actually a decent person, when he wants to be. We used to be really close for years, but he wanted a relationship and I did not. The school bell rang, indicating that it is the next lesson.  
I had art next, which was awkward as I sat on a table with Gerard.  
The table consists of 6 people, which Brendon, Mikey, Billie and Pete also sat on. They always know how to have a laugh.  
You may be wondering why I only sit with boys and not girls. Well it is that basically just that I get on with boys more and they're much more understanding, in my opinion.  
"Good afternoon, Roxie!" Mrs Berns politely greeted me as I walked in.  
"Afternoon" I smiled, making my way to my table, which was at the back of the large sized classroom.  
I sat down and opened my book.  
Gerard's black hair was slightly covering his eyes as he was paying his full attention into drawing. That is one thing about Gerard, he is always so passionate about what he loves.  
"Are you coming to the party this weekend? It's at my house" Billie asked me, looking rather excited.  
"Definitely!" I beamed.  
I attempted to draw a jungle, but ended up looking absolute shit, ugh I actually give up with art!  
We spent the full lesson on a mini project and it was the end of the school day, finally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty boring, I need some requests ://  
> Instagram: @redhairgerard


End file.
